Titan'song
by MissLittleWadada
Summary: Des chansons déjà drôles au départ. Un manga pas franchement marrant, tourné en humour noir. Un gros délire sans queue ni tête. Mélangez tout ça, ajoutez quelques rimes et du rire pour la forme, vous obtiendrez... Et puis zut, venez lire si ça vous chante!
1. Renand mon titan

**Bonjour Bonjour!**

**Bon, alors, je voulais écrire une fic sérieuse -si, si!- sur SnK. Mais bon, c'était l'été (!), j'était en vacances à chaille-les-bains (!) avec une copine (!) tout aussi fan de SnK que moi (!). Donc vous vous en doutez, de délires en délires c'est complètement parti en ****cacahuète, du coup je me suis retrouvée avec cette merde que je vais publier, juste pour voir.**

**Bref. Dans notre folie destructrice-de-chefs-d'œuvres, on a commencé à reprendre des chansons -humoristiques pour la plupart- et à en faire des remix version titans. On est tellement parties loin qu'on s'est retrouvées avec une dizaine de chansons à peu prés toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres, et puis je me suis dit que j'allait les publier juste histoire de. Vous me direz si j'ai bien fait ou non (j'ai peur).**

**Donc, ne vous attendez pas à la magnificence incarnée, ça reste un délire: même si on a essayé de faire des rimes qui tenaient la route et tout et tout, c'est quand même pas du grand art.**

**J'essaierait d'en publier une par semaine, peut-être plus, selon ma motivation.**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture! Et bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis!**

* * *

**Pour cette première parution, il s'agit d'une reprise de "Raoul Mon Pitbull", d'Oldelaf et Mr D.**

**Voici le lien de la véritable chanson: watch?v=xJykYf1VtYU**

* * *

Mais ou est donc passé Thomas?

Je l'ai cherché toute la journée

Il était assis vers là-bas

J'crois qu'il était en train de discuter

Je m'inquiète, son lit est vide!

J'lai cherché dans toute la garnison

A-t-il été un peu timide

Pour nous cacher des ambitions

Est-il partit derrière les murs

Gouter au plaisir de l'aventure

Chercher le désert, la mer d'azur

Zoé me dit "Ah non, pas sur..."

C'est Renand, mon titan

Qui le trouvait appétissant

C'est Renand, mon titan

Il fait 15 mètres et quelle descente

Il aime jouer, il est marrant

Mais il a un peu faim tout le temps

Il te croque quand ça le tente

C'est Renand, mon titan

Bon, je l'avoue, ça m'a fait drôle

D'imaginer un tel carnage

Mais bon on va pas le mettre en taule

Sinon Zoé ferais une attaque

D'façon il était pas si mignon

Et pis l'était un p'tit peu con

Il était pas assez blasé

Et il ronflait comme un taré

Faudrait peut-être prévenir Mina

Elle était amoureuse de lui, je crois

Il me semble qu'elle fait la vaisselle

Mais Zoé m'dit qu'ya un problème...

C'est Renand, mon titan

Qui le trouvait appétissant

C'est Renand, mon titan

Il fait 15 mètres et quelle descente

Il aime jouer, il est marrant

Mais il a un peu faim tout le temps

Il te croque quand ça le tente

C'est Renand, mon titan

Ah oui mais là c'est plus marrant

On veut pas perdre d'autres soldats

Zoé balance-moi ce titan

A la place, prend un chihuahua

Nan, le plus grave dans cette affaire

C'est que c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner

La bouffe, ces deux-là devaient la faire

Il va falloir les remplacer!

Allez donc me chercher Marco

Il devrait pouvoir s'en charger

Mais Zoé me dit qu'c'est pas jojo

Qu'elle n'a trouvé que sa moitié...

C'est Renand, mon titan

Qui le trouvait appétissant

C'est Renand, mon titan

Il fait 15 mètres et quelle descente

Il aime jouer, il est marrant

Mais il a un peu faim tout le temps

Il te croque quand ça le tente

C'est Renand, mon titan

Tiens, ya un gars qu'à débarqué

Je crois que c'est une inspection

Il a une belle tête de déterré

Il s'appelle Rivaille et viens du bataillon.

Zoé me dit qu'elle le connait

Et qu'il est pas franchement marrant

Mais qu'elle aimerait lui présenter

Son ptit titan, ce cher Renand...

C'est Renand, son titan

Il le trouvait appétissant

C'est Renand, son titan

Mais là il s'est frotté à trop "grand"

Il aimait jouer, il était géant

Mais Rivaille l'a pas trouvé marrant

Et comme il avait son équipement...

Tant pis pour, le titan.

* * *

**Voilà voilà!**

**Bon, j'ai pas trop respecté la chanson pour la fin, mais vous vouliez quoi, que Rivaille se fasse bouffer?**

**Vos avis et conseils sont les bienvenus! **

**à la prochaine :)**


	2. Mon pére était tellement bizarre

**Salut les gens!**

**Bon, il paraîtrait que mes ptites chansonnettes ne soient pas aussi "bonnes pour la poubelle" que je le pensait, puisque ça vous a plu, apparemment. Il parait même que certain d'entre vous on rit à mon humour de chiottes, ce qui me fait vachement plaisir quand même ^_^**

**Je remercie donc Marechal Rattus, Miliie, Deedreyx, Kisa, Sou et Camila19 pour leurs gentilles review ^_^**

**J'en profite pour répondre à ceux qui me demandent combien je compte publier de chansons (oui, je répond aux reviews ici, parce que je suis une flemmaaaarde :D), j'ai pour l'instant 9 chansons plus ou moins terminées en tout, et il est fort possible que j'en écrive d'autres si j'ai des poussées d'inspiration. **

* * *

**Alors, aujourd'hui je vous propose une reprise de "Mon père était tellement de gauche" des Fatals Picards. Ecoutez la version originale si vous ne la connaissez pas, et imaginez Eren chanter ça avec une tête de peuchère. Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_On ne choisit pas son enfance_

_Moi j'ai buté deux mecs armés_

_Une fille de mon age m'a aidé_

_En achevant le dernier_

_._

_Mon père était tellement bizarre_

_Qu'il nous a même pas engueulés_

_Ils nous a dit "soyez prudents"_

_Juste avant de l'adopter_

_._

_Lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala..._

_._

_Tout le monde me prenait pour un fou_

_Car je voulais voir l'extérieur_

_Yen a que deux qui me __comprenaient_

_C'étaient les seuls qu'avaient pas peur_

_._

_On allait voir les bataillons_

_Lorsqu'ils rentraient de mission_

_Moi j'les prenait pour des héros_

_Mais leurs regards en disaient long_

_._

_Mon père était tellement bizarre_

_Que quand j'disais vouloir les rejoindre_

_Et que ma mère pétait un plomb_

_Lui, il ne disais pas non_

_._

_Lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala..._

_._

_J'ai grandit à Shiganshina_

_Accompagné de Mikasa_

_J'avais aussi un pote, Armin_

_Qui n'avait pas souvent bonne mine_

_._

_Il se f'sait traiter d'hérétique_

_Par des gars des rues pathétiques_

_On v'nait l'sauver en accourant_

_Il nous remerciait en pleurant_

_._

_On rêvait sur l'bord du canal_

_On parlait d'nos futurs voyages_

_Moi je voulais voir des titans_

_J'ai été servit, malheureusement_

_._

_Mon père était tellement bizarre_

_Que quand est tombé le mur Maria_

_Il s'est cassé sans dire au revoir_

_Laissant ma mère sous un bout d'bois_

_._

_Mon père était tellement bizarre_

_Que quand les titans sont entrés_

_Il nous a tous abandonnés_

_On sais même pas ou il s'est barré_

_._

_Lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala..._

_._

_Après__ chuis rentré dans l'armée_

_Et puis j'ai découvert la clef_

_Je crois que ça ouvre la cave_

_De chez moi, mais faut y arriver_

_._

_Mon père était tellement bizarre_

_Qu'il m'a injecté une lotion_

_Depuis, à chaque fois que j'me croque_

_Je subis une transformation_

_._

_Et même si tout ce que j'raconte, a l'air complètement taré_

_Je vous assure tout est vrai, mais on peut pas lui demander_

_._

_Car mon père était tellement bizarre_

_Qu'il est bel et bien parti..._

_...Et le mystère est parti avec lui..._

_._

_Lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala..._

* * *

**J'espère**** que ça vous a plu!**

**Les avis et conseils sont toujours les bienvenus! D'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions de chansons -comiques ou pas- à reprendre, je suis preneuse ^_^ je ne garantis pas que je les ferais forcément (l'inspi, toujours l'inspi...) mais. On verra bien.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois! 3**


	3. Jean (mon amour d'chez les titans)

**Hellow tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec la chanson stupide de la semaine! :P**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir! ^^**

* * *

**Alors aujourd'hui, une reprise de "Nathalie (mon amour des JMJ)" d'Oldelaf et Mr D. Ouais, encore Oldelaf, mais c'est pas la dernière ^^**_  
_

**Sinon, pourquoi cette chanson? parce que j'avait envie d'écrire une chanson d'amour à deux balles sur l'un des persos de SnK. J'ai pensé à faire "Conny mon amour de Shingeki" ou "Mikasa mon amour de SnK" mais finalement j'ai opté pour "Jean, mon amour d'chez les titans".**

**Pourquoi Jean? Parce que d'une c'est mon personnage préféré (j'emmerde d'avance tout ceux qui trouverons ça bizarre ^o^) et de deux, c'est le dernier personnage pour qui on écrirait une chanson d'amour, non? Et puis j'avait envie de me foutre de sa gueule, alors je le fait. Ne cherchez pas la logique, y'en a pas.**

**J'avait vraiment l'inspi sur cette chanson là, donc j'ai ajouté un couplet.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Tu t'était engagé par hasard_

_Au coeur du mois d'aout_

_Tout te semblait dérisoire_

_Dans ce monde fou_

_._

_T'était d'abord égoiste_

_Méprisant, détesté_

_Puis tu fut envoyé au front_

_Ensuite, tout a changé_

_._

_Jean_

_Mon amour d'chez les titans_

_Sera-tu cette année_

_Dans l'estomac d'un déviant_

_Jean_

_Ne soit pas si méchant_

_Pense que tu n'en a p'tétre_

_Plus pour très longtemps_

_._

_La mort tragique de Marco_

_T'a tant bouleversé_

_Qu'oubliant toute prudence_

_Dans l'bataillon tu t'est jeté_

_._

_Moi et les autres, on a bien vu_

_Que tu n'était plus comme avant_

_Ta désillusion, ton courage_

_On a vu qui tu était vraiment_

_._

_Jean_

_Mon amour d'chez les titans_

_Sera-tu cette année_

_Dans l'estomac d'un déviant_

_Jean_

_Ne soit pas si méchant_

_Pense que tu n'en a p'tétre_

_Plus pour très longtemps_

_._

_Tu embrassait ton sabre_

_A chaque début de combat_

_J'essayait de te comprendre_

_Mais je n'y parvenais pas_

_._

_Ce geste mystérieux_

_M'a toujours fascinée_

_Il y avait méme des fois_

_Ou je rêvait de t'enlacer_

_._

_Jean_

_Mon amour d'chez les titans_

_Sera-tu cette année_

_Dans l'estomac d'un déviant_

_Jean_

_Ne soit pas si méchant_

_Pense que tu n'en a p'tétre_

_Plus pour très longtemps_

_._

_On a parlé comme des fous_

_De titans, de digestion_

_D'équipement tridimensionnel_

_D'espoir, de révolution_

_._

_Tu m'a expliqué tes doutes_

_Sur tout ces sujets graves_

_Puis les titants sont revenus_

_Tu est loin et j'en bave_

_._

_Jean_

_Mon amour d'chez les titans_

_Sera-tu cette année_

_Dans l'estomac d'un déviant_

_Jean_

_Ne soit pas si méchant_

_Pense que tu n'en a p'tétre_

_Plus pour très longtemps_

* * *

**Voilà voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Vos reviews sont toujours extrééééééééééééééééééééémement bienvenues, ainsi que vos remarques, suggestions, etc.**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	4. La Sécurité D'L'Armée

**Salut les gens!**

**Cette semaine, encore une reprise des Fatals Picards, sauf que cette fois on tape dans du plus connu!**

**Voilà donc une reprise de "la sécurité de l'emploi" :) Elle est plus longue que les autres, je me suis vraiment éclatée en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous prendrez le même plaisir à la lire!**

**Petite note pour les lecteur de ma fic Jearmin, le prochain chapitre sort samedi :)**

**Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos reviews (franchement, n'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres parce que ça motive ^^)**

* * *

_Ils sont marrants_

_Cette année_

_C'est difficile de deviner dés la rentrée_

_Lequel se f'ra écrabouiller_

_Lequel se fera démembrer_

_Lequel se fera laminer_

_Lequel se f'ra bouffer_

_._

_Moi, bon soldat_

_J'suis préparé_

_Mon testament et puis mes dernières volontés_

_Je laisse une femme et trois enfants_

_Ce sont les risques du métier_

_J'espère seulement qu'mon corps_

_S'ra ramené en entier_

_._

_Au programme_

_De cette année_

_Le must ce serait d'réussir à en garder plus d'la moitié_

_Mais bon, les autres années aussi, c'est ce qu'on avait espéré faire_

_Mais on en perd toujours au moins les trois quarts avant l'hiver_

_._

_Et les titans en me voyant_

_Me sauterons dessus comme avant_

_ça d'vient d'moins en moins évident_

_De n'pas se faire péter les dents_

_'Vec une sortie tout les trois mois_

_ça fait déjà des gros __dégâts_

_En plus ils veulent nous augmenter_

_Le major est un gros taré_

_L'équipement à réviser_

_Les titans à éviscérer_

_Et j'entend quand même commenter_

_J'parle même pas d'la sécurité d'l'armée..._

_._

_ça devient galère_

_De recruter_

_Les ptits nouveaux ils veulent surtout pas se mouiller_

_Ils choisissent tous le plus facile_

_Ils veulent tous aller vivre en ville_

_Et nous on passe pour des tarés_

_Alors qu'on veut les sauver_

_._

_50 nouveaux_

_Cette année_

_Y'en a quelques-uns qu'on accepté_

_Des fous, des désillusionnés_

_Quand j'les regarde j'ai l'impression_

_D'me voir ya quelques années_

_._

_Ils vont vite voir_

_Qu'ça rigole pas_

_On devient pas un mec BADASS en trois mois_

_Tiens parlons-en des mecs badass_

_Rivaille l'est pas franchement marrant_

_Et je parle même pas du major_

_Il fait peur aux enfants_

_._

_Et les titans en me voyant_

_Me sauterons dessus comme avant_

_ça d'vient d'moins en moins évident_

_De n'pas se faire péter les dents_

_'Vec une sortie tout les trois mois_

_ça fait déjà des gros __dégâts_

_En plus ils veulent nous augmenter_

_Le major est un gros taré_

_L'équipement à réviser_

_Les titans à éviscérer_

_Et j'entend quand même commenter_

_J'parle même pas d'la sécurité d'l'armée..._

_._

_Et puis Zoé_

_Cette tarée_

_Avec ses expériences bizarres elle fait flipper_

_Elle aime capturer des titans_

_Le pire c'est qu'elle les aime vraiment_

_Elle éprouve de la "compassion"_

_Et leur donne des surnoms_

_._

_En plus elle_

_Contredit Rivaille_

_A sa place j'aurait peur d'me faire arracher les entrailles_

_En fait j'comprend que les nouveaux soient pas très emballés_

_C'est vrai qu'ici ya pas beaucoup d'personnes équilibrées_

_._

_C'est vrai qu'fréquenter_

_Des titans_

_A la longue ça devient un peu traumatisant_

_Rien que leurs têtes j'fais des cauchemars_

_Quand j'pense qu'yen a qui sont peinards_

_Dans les brigades spéciales tranquilles_

_ça me donne des envies_

_de __GÉNOCIDE_

_._

_Et les titans en me voyant_

_Me sauterons dessus comme avant_

_ça d'vient d'moins en moins évident_

_De n'pas se faire péter les dents_

_'Vec une sortie tout les trois mois_

_ça fait déjà des gros __dégâts_

_En plus ils veulent nous augmenter_

_Le major est un gros taré_

_L'équipement à réviser_

_Les titans à éviscérer_

_Et vu les récents événements_

_L'année prochaine ira pas en s'arrangeant_

_Faudrait ptétre songer à quitter l'armée_

_Rentrer à l'intérieur, histoire de se poser_

_Quoique maintenant, même l'intérieur des murs_

_On peut plus appeler ça un endroit sur_

_._

_Un nouveau s'transforme en titan_

_Maintenant on bosse avec des mutants_

_Enfin bon plus rien n'me fait peur_

_Depuis qu'j'ai vu crever ma soeur_

_Il parait qu'méme la meilleure escouade_

_C'coup-ci ça a été la débandade_

_J'sais pas du tout comment ça va finir_

_C'est tellement vain qu'ça fait presque rire_

_._

_Enfin bon c'est ça l'bataillon_

_Au moins on fait quelque chose, on se sent pas con_

_C'est mieux qu'être en ville à s'la couler douce_

_Rien faire d'la journée en s'tournant les pouces_

_Mais bon venez pas m'bassiner_

_Avec la "sécurité d'l'armée"_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espére que ça vous a plu!**

**Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, un conseil, une critique...**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. La chanson des titans

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Ouais, j'ai une semaine de retard. J'ai pas d'excuse valable, c'est juste que je me suis lancée dans une autre fic (une sérieuse, cette fois) et que du coup j'ai...oublié. Je m'en suis rendu compte quelques jours plus tard, mais après j'ai eu la flemme et du coup je me suis dit que je ferais ça la semaine prochaine ^-^ pardon pardon!**

* * *

**Bon, et sinon, cette semaine je vous propose une reprise de "Le crépi", d'Oldelaf et Mr D (encore eux!). Originellement c'est la première que j'ai écrite, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne la publie pas maintenant...**

**...Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Mais, à qui en voulait-il tant_

_L'inventeur des titans_

_A-t-il vraiment eu le choix?_

_Pour nous pondre un truc pareil_

_Des personnes si moches et vieilles_

_Qui font mal et qui crèvent pas?_

_._

_A-t-il été condamné_

_Contraint voire même torturé_

_Par un général ennemi_

_Qui, prenant sa femme en otage_

_Le força à faire outrage_

_Aux murs de notre pays_

_._

_Quand viendra enfin le jour_

_Ou les gens vivrons d'amour_

_Le monde sera plus marrant_

_Il n'y aura plus de titans_

_Que des fleurs et du bonheur_

_Plus de murs et plus de peurs_

_Mais, sur les anciennes semences_

_Un cimetière un peu trop dense_

_._

_Ces titans ne servent à rien_

_Ils font que manger des gens bien_

_Ils font peurs et sont pas beaux..._

_Ils ne réfléchissent pas en bouffant_

_Ne pensent qu'à massacrer les gens_

_Je trouve pas ça très rigolo_

_._

_Je parle même pas des sales __traîtres_

_Qui sont infiltrés et nous guettent_

_En attendant d'nous latter_

_Annie elle était bien mignonne_

_Mais elle a surtout mis la gomme_

_Pour tuer, détruire, défoncer..._

_._

_Quand viendra enfin le jour_

_Ou les gens vivrons d'amour_

_Le monde sera plus marrant_

_Il n'y aura plus de titans_

_Que des fleurs et du bonheur_

_Plus de murs et plus de peurs_

_Mais, sur les anciennes semences_

_Un cimetière un peu trop dense_

_._

_Quitte à s'remplir l'estomac_

_On peut toujours faire comme Sasha_

_Bouffer d'la viande et du pain..._

_Pas besoin d'avaler Thomas_

_D'éventrer Erd, d'écraser Petra_

_Parce que franchement ça sert à rien_

_._

_Après__ faut pas s'étonner_

_Que Rivaille comme un taré_

_Disloque leurs nuques pour les tuer_

_Ils pourraient dev'nir végétariens_

_Et même dev'nir nos copains_

_Mais ils ont pas l'air très motivés_

_._

_Quand viendra enfin le jour_

_Ou les gens vivrons d'amour_

_Le monde sera plus marrant_

_A moins qu'on soit les perdants_

_Car on va p'tétre tous crever_

_ça, personne ne le sais_

_L'espoir fait vivre, les enfants_

_Longue vie à nous, mort aux titans!_

* * *

**Vouahla.**

**Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
